Beaten
by NinjaofTheKeyboard
Summary: Smellershot, Post-Jet accident in Ba Sing Se. Bee girl and Shot-man are adjusting to life, but what happens when one day goes terribly wrong! Just to bribe you, it as some Jet-ness. But not enout to smuft the Smellershot-ness.One Shot. Most Likely.


Jet was out working and Longshot had been fired. He didn't talk a whole lot and apparently his boss didn't like that. Smellerbee couldn't find a job, no one would hire someone like her. Boyish, wild, intimidating, and had no 'manners'.

She had been out job hunting that day and actualy found something. An opening for a server in a tea shop. The owner's only two employees had walked out the past day and he was left with no server. So she was hired, oops. You see, the first day she'd gone to work, a big group of giggly girls came in a devoured ten cups of tea. Smellerbee was cleaning their dishes when one of them stormed in because she'd neglected to remember her small money pouch, which was still sitting on the table. The young woman snatched it and turned to Smellerbee.

"You little theif! You stole my pouch!" she said, clearly infuriated. She put her hand on her hips and sneered at Smellerbee.

When Smellerbee didn't answer, the girl grabbed the strig on her pouch, swung it in the air and struck Smellerbee on the forehead."Stupid boy!" the girl said.

Smellerbee was still for a moment and then shoved the girl against a wall and had a knife to her throat. "First brat, I didn't steal it, you left it. Second." she pressed her knife harder against her skin, "I'm a girl." she said, then backed off and slipped her knife back in her apron pocket. She harshly was fired within five she decided to head home.

Longshot had come "home" to a very neat, orderly, clean apartment. He closed the door behind him and tilted his hat back and looked around a sniffed the air, it didn't have a dusty smell to it, it smelled, like, a forest. He looked around. The little matress had been fluffed up and the tiny table had been sanded, and scrubbed. It's little chair had been sanded also, and had little animal carvings in it. The window was washed and his, Jet's and Smellerbee's effects were piled neatly in the corner, and no longer reaked of rot, dirt and sweat, but smelled clean, and almost lemony. The floor was clean and sweeped, and the little broken mirror had been scrubbed and hung on the wall by the door. But there was something wrong. There was a perfect little apartment, but no little cleaner. Where was Smellerbee? He quickly looked around and saw a note with pictures. The first was off four stripes, Smellerbee, the second was a teacup with a kife through it, that was most likely what she'd done wrong, and and earth kingdom symble was jail bars in front of it. Hmmm, well, Bee was in trouble, and in jail. Longshot sighed on headed out the door towards the lower ring jail.

"Who 'a you?" the guard yelled at Longshot, who held up the note. His eyes widened, "So, the brat was, tellin' the truth, your real!" the guard said, and a scream of a young woman rang through the air, with a thick crack of a whip.

"No." Longshot whispered to himself and bolted toward a door where it came from. He burst through the door, whit his bow knotched with an arrow and he scanned th e room. There was a gruff looking man holding a black leather whip. Longshot aimed and shot, knocking the whip out of the man's hands and against the wall, the man stumbled back and ran out of the room. He looked for Smellerbee, and didn't find her, but did find something that made him mad.

There was a little, fragile-looking helpless girl chained against the wall, her tiny chest uncovered, but had a small, short, skirt-like thing around her hips and lower area. She had no wrappings on and her face was tear streaked and had whip marks all over it. Her hair was covered in blood, dirt and something black. Her little chest looked like they had been delibritly sliced across the center and across in long lines. She had marks all over her legs and belly, which were extremely thin and limp, Longshot thought she might be dead, He walked over to the figure and opened the shackles on her wrists and she fell on him. She was feather light, but still breathing. Longshot slid her so her chin was on his shoulder and he brushed some of her plasted, sweaty hair from her cheek and saw two, red, smudged stripes. He gasped and covered her with his arms like a protective blanket. It was Smellerbee, his little Bee, and she had been broken.

The next hour was a blur. Some how, he'd disarmed, and pinned the guards, found Smellerbee's stuff dressed her gingerly, and carried her out, wrapped up in his arms and just barely alive. Het got to the apartment and set her down gently on the bed.

He moved the tin water basin over to the clean matress where she was lying. her removed her armor and outer clothing and left her in her pants and tight ,black, blood soaked shirt. He rolled up her pant legs and wiped down her leg carefully and gently, cleaning the blood off and cleaning each whip slash, softly, quickly, and individualy, then ripped Jet's extra shirt up into strips and tied the soft cloth around her leg, and did the same to the right, then rolled her pant legs down. Longshot moved up to her torso.

Unlike most wemon, he suspected, Smellerbee had some _hard_ abs. He had rolled up her shirt and was treating her wounds carfuly, and slowly. Taking in Smellerbee's body, he most likely wouldn't be seeing it like this again anytime soon. Her breathing was fairly even, but she had several large bruises on her torso. He ripped his extra shirt and wrapped her up.

Now for her chest , oh joy. Longshot knew that Smellerbee would be embarressed to learn he'd treated her wounds in this area, but these were especialy deep and messy. He'd been swabbing on cut when Jet came in. Jet looked clam and then he saw Longshot, haunched over a half naked Smellerbee, touching, ah _her._ He had to take in the scene for a few minutes then stood behind longshot as his skilled and practiced fingers worked on her wounds. Jet didn't see Smellerbee, he only saw a broken copy of her, this was not who he'd known most of his life.

He stared at Smellerbee's face with his arms folded and his piece of long grass in between his teeth. He stared at her with concern and fear. He loved Smellerbee with all his heart, like a sister, but he had no idea what Longshot had to be going through. First, Smellerbee was his world, she was only thirteen, and he fifteen, but Longshot had asked Jet for advice on how to impress Smellerbee. Jet, being a man when it came to his friends, didn't pretend he knew how to woo Smellerbee, because he didn't. He had honestly told Longshot that Smellerbee was a hard one, but that Longshot needed to continue to treat her as one of the guys.

Longshot understood, but was still trying for one thing, marrige. He'd constantly asked Jet on how to court someone like Bee, but once again, Jet had no answers.

Jet had zoned out and bumped into Longshot as he stood shakily. Jet put a firm hand on he shoulder, "Smellerbee is thougher than you and I put together, she'll pull through this." He said and smiled.

Longshot's eyebrows knitted together and he clenched his jaw and balled up his fists. He looked like an angry firebender and he swung at the wall, making a large dent in it.

(They dared to touch her! They not only touched my Bee, but did this to her! My girl! My warrior! They did this to her!) he 'said' punching walls and kicking objects.

This went on for a while and Smellerbee stirred and opened her eyes, and saw an angry Longshot, being held back from the door with a determined looking Jet.

"Longshot." she croaked. Her, well,everything hurt, and the sour smell of blood and sweat was in the air. She was back in the apartment, and was feeling groggy and faded. Longshot stood over her, begging how she was with his big brown eyes. "Well, I'm alive." she said, then Jet came over.

"We should all get some sleep, and none of us are going to work tomarrow." he said them had to drag Longshot to his corner of the room. Then sat with his back against the wall, blew out the candle, bowed his head, and was soon asleep.

Smellerbee had dozed off also, but felt something brush against her hand, take it, then hold it like it was a thin piece of glass. She opened her eyes to find Longshot sitting next to her, cross-legged, bare chested and looking right at her. He gripped her hand gently, like she was a tiny flower in a wind storm. Longshot used his free hand to brush her brown short brown hair out of her cut-up face. She gave him a litle smile, and grimiced as it stretched her cuts. Longshot held her hand a little tighter as she made the face. He didn't want her to be in pain.

She raised her free hand to his face and rubbed her thumb across his pale, cold cheek. He put his other hand also over her's. Then she pulled gently on that hand and his body followed. He slowly leaned down over her and then stopped. She was wanting him to lay on her. He gave her a soft questioning look, and she put her bruised hand on the back of his neck and pulled him down a little harded. He obliged and rested his head on her shoulder, one which had not suffered to much damage. He wrapped his arms gingerly and kindly around her waist ans pulled him self a little closer to her.

Smellerbee eased her self down so he could rest his head on her tiny shoulder and then he slipped his arms around her waist. She smiled, and arched her back a tiny bit as not to squish Longshot's strong, muscular arm. Then she lifted one hand and put it on the side of his head and undid his old leather tie that held his long black hair back. she untied it and tossed it on the window sill,inside his old, worn-out, cone shaped hat. She then stroked his black hair out. It was as smooth as honey and as soft as what she imagined a cloud to be. His hair was as black as night, no starts, no moon, and no light. she ran her fingers through it, and it made her relax, plus it felt extremely good against her calloused hand. She had her other hand wrapped around his large and stiff bicep. The one ontop of her. She sighed through her nose and closed her eyes and almost instantly fell asleep.

As did Longshot, but he was still tense. He just couldn't stop think about what had happened that day. Those cruel, awful men, had not only touched Smellerbee, but had stripped, cut, beaten and whipped her! He especialy felt awful that he hadn't been able to save her from the terrible fate. Bha! Fate! Since when had fate been kind to them? Becoming orphans, living in the trees, just barely alive, fighting. It was a terrible life, especialy for someone like Smellerbee. She didn't desreve to have to lead such a harsh life, mabey he did, but definetly not her. He stroked part of her thin waist with his thumb, hoping he wasn't hurting her. But he wondered if he'd ever be in pain again.

This was the first time she'd held him like this, well actually it was the second time, but they would have been in opposite positions. That was when he'd carelessly been attacked by a platypusbear, and Bee had saved him. He'd been beaten up really badly, broken bones, cuts, scrapes, no one else would have taken care of him, and they were all pretty young. He was twelve, Jet thirteen, and Bee ten, they didn't have The Duke yet, Sneers was hunting and so was Pipsqueak and Bee and Sneers were the only ones with knowlege of first aide, so Smellerbee had offered to take care of him, and that was when Longshot suspected he officialy fell in love with her because that's when he'd been told that Smellerbee the boy, was really MING the GIRL. Now, everyone currently knew that Smellerbee is a girl, but no one knew her name except for Longshot, and that was most likely was because he didn't have a heart hard enough to just use her name and past as leverge against her, or it could be that he didn't talk. Yeah, most likely that.

(Mean while)

Jet had one of his eyes open and had been staring at the pair, he remembered when he'd found Smellerbee.

He'd been walking through the trees, looking for a place to camp. He had Longshot, Sneers,and Pipsqueak behind him, trailing along, serching for some place to stay when this little creature thing dropped down ontop of him and held a knife against his throat. It was covered in dirt and blood, and it had long brown hair that had dirt, feathers, beads, blood and what looked like ash in it. It was very light, but Jet could sense it's strength. It reminded him of a little Sheershu. An animal with strong sense of smell, and a nasty surprise in it's mouth. He gulped and propped himself up on his elbows. The knife only dug into his skin, and broke it a tad and blood trickled down his neck. Pipsqueak and Sneers were standing still and Longshot had an arrow knotched in his raggity bow he'd made. The thing spat on the ground next to Jet's head and spoke in an extremely rapsy voice, like it had breathed in smoke.

"You will give me your money, extra clothes, and food, right NOW." it hissed. Then it shifted it's knee quickly and jabbed Jet in the ribs, which made him go, "Omph."

"I ain't got no money." he said

The thing lifted the knife and stood and pulled him up by his shirt, 'What about that food and clothes." it said and lifted him a bit, even thoe it was about six inches shorter that him.

"None of us got anything, we been tourted by the Firenation, and we're just a tough gang 'o kids, lookin' for more orphans, we gonna make a big fightin' gang, and call us a cool name." Jet spilled out, 'cause he was truly intimidated by this creature. It let go of him and spoke softy.

"You mean, there's more like me?" it asked, and Jet under stood, this was a kid just like the rest of them. It just wanted what they wanted, revenge. Jet nodded and put a hand on the things shoulder, which earned him a deep cut aross his wrist and it climbed the tree next to him and started running across the branches.

"Longshot! Pin it!" he said and two arrows wizzed by his ear and he heard them both impact something, and the thing fell from the tree, onto the ground with two arrows in one of it's legs, and it was already yanking them out and it got up and kept running, again, it reminded Jet of a wild Sheershu. They all ran after it, just barely keeping it in sight, but it constantly jumped into the branches, and skilful Longshot had brought it down several times, but the thing kept going.

That is until Jet lost his sanity and made Longshot shoot it into the ribs. That did it. The thing dropped like a stone and didn't get back up. They all ran to it and stood in a circle around it. It was panting and had it's eyes closed. It's nose-holes flared like it was picking up scents.

"It's like a bee, almost impossible to catch, except for Longshot, he could pin a fly down with the curedest arrow, and it'd still be alive. That's a bee right there Jet." Pipsqueak announced.

"Yeah, a smeller too, just look at it's nose." Sneers said.

"A Smellerbee." Longshot muttered, only loud enough for Jet to hear.

"Yeah. boys, say hi to our new gang member, Smellerbee."

He yanked the arrow out and gave it to Longshot. Sneers had some rope on him so he tied up it's hands and feet. Then Jet took it's knife, and Pipsqueak picked it up and they made camp.

Obviously Smellerbee had joined their gang, but that took lots of persuassion and pursutes, but that was okay, but what Pipsqueak had said echoed in this mind, _It's like a bee, almost impossible to catch, except for Longshot..._ If only Pipsqueak could see the truth in his words now. He almost felt a little jelous over them, he had gone through a small crush over Smellerbee when He had found out she was a she, but that was gone. His main focus was Katara now, but that would have to wait. Jet took one more look at the two and finaly closed his eyes and fell asleep.


End file.
